ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Appearance Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular Sasquatch-like alien. He has a yellow body including a black head, pointed eyebrows, and a grey, ape-like face. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic grey circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaws. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, he appears slimmer than usual and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has 4 fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Shocksquatch_debult.png|Shocksquatch in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Similar to Brainstorm, Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from his hands and mouth, the latter seeming to make the bolts more powerful, capable of electrocuting a creature much larger than himself. He is more agile than he looks as he jumped over Buglizard and can run fast on all fours, even more so than Spidermonkey. He has super strength, as shown when he punched Buglizard till he broke the ground. Weaknesses As stated by Ben in Outbreak, Shocksquatch is helpless when he is insulated. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Shocksquatch first appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, he was accidentally unlocked by Ben and he was used to fight Alpha. Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch returned in the series premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 2 where he battled Buglizard. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder. *In Many Happy Returns, Shocksquatch tried to defeat Princess Looma, but failed. Appearances Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Return of Psyphon *TKO Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys *4" Shocksquatch *Shocksquatch and Translucent 16 year old Ben *Shocksquatch (Wind Up Figure) *Shocksquatch (Vinyl Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Shocksquatch *Alien Creation Figures Feedback and Shocksquatch *Mini Figures Ben (11) and Shocksquatch Trivia *Shocksquatch is the 8th alien to have super strength. *Shocksquatch is one of the aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, ChamAlien, Eatle, Clockwork, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big. *Shocksquatch is a bot armor on TKO. *Shocksquatch is a play of words containing "shock" (for his electrical powers) and "sasquatch "(or 'bigfoot', in which that is how the alien looks like). *Derrick Wyatt confirmed that he was voiced by David Kaye in the special Heroes United.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/339896866252545587 *Shocksquatch speaks with a Canadian accent in Omniverse. References See Also *Shocksquatch Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens